Innocent Couple
by aerii
Summary: Perbincangan ringan antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo tentang ten years challange dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang melamar Kyungsoo. Kaisoo GS/EXO maincast/ review on point/


**Innocent Couple**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Ten Years Challenge**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aerii

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Proudly present_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ugh..." Gadis bermata bulat merenggangkan tangannya dan memundurkan kursinya. Badanya melengkung berlawan arah dengan sandaran kursinya. Gerekan kecil tersebut sedikit mengobati rasa pegal di punggungnya karena dalam waktu 3 jam ia nyaris terkurung di depan monitor demi deadlead akhir pekan ini.

"Apa sudah selesai?" seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya bertanya.

Kyungsoo, nama gadis itu, mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Aku bisa menebus masa tiga hari lemburku, akhirnya..." ucapnya lega

Lawan bicara Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi cemberut "Heung! Aku sangat iri padamu... andai saja aku ikut lembur denganmu pasti tugasku sudah lebih dulu selsesai" racaunya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Fighting, Baekhyun-ah!"

Kyungsoo sudah tiga tahun bekerja di perusahaan majalah fashion ternama di Korea. Jabatannya cukup membuat sebagaian orang iri karena ia masuk di tim departemen redaksi.

"Heuh!" Baekhyun yang lebih senior darinya membuang mendengus kesal. Tentu ia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri karena gagal memanage waktu agar deadline nya selesai akhir pekan ini.

Kyungsoo kembali membenarkan kursinya dan menatap layar monitor. Memeriksa hasil pekerjaannya terlebih dahulu sebelum ia serahkan kepada kepala timnya dan akhirnya diserahkan kepada tim editing dan berakhir di percetakan.

"Tema minggu ini benar-benar membuatku pusing..." keluh Baekhyun pelan yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Berhenti mengeluh, sunbae-nim! Kau tahu kan Kim sajang sangat perfect soal pekerjaan. Keluahan mu bisa di dengar olehnya ..." Kyungsoo memonyongkan bibirnya ke lantai atas dimana ruangan tersebut adalah milik atasannya.

Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal dan kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya. Menjelang akhir pekan memang waktu yang sangat sibuk untuk timnya. Karena majalah diterbit setiap Minggu yang membuat mereka bekerja keras. Beberapa rekan dari mereka pun sudah berlalu lalang dengan pekerjaannya masing.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya setelah mematikan monitor. "Eonnie?" panggil Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo "Dan anehnya aku selalu menoleh ketika kau memanggilku eonnie, sunbae, Baekhyun-ah ?"

Kyungsoo tertawa pelan "Aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan yang baru saja lewat di pikiranku..." jawab Kyungsoo "..aku akan ke coffie shop, kau mau sesuatu?" tawar Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah... ice americano yah" pinta Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat "Jangan protes jika aku sedikit lama, aku akan bersantai sejenak disana..." ucap Kyungsoo sambil berlalu dari duduknya.

"Ck dasar gadis itu!" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setelah memsan minumannya Kyungsoo memandangi ruangan coffie shop. Mencari kursi ternyaman dimana ia bisa duduk. Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika mendapati punggung seseorang yang duduk membelakanginya. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri si pemilik punggung yang Kyungsoo kenal. Kyungsoo menepuk punggung si empunya membuat orang tersebut terkejut.

"Noonaaaaa..." ucapnya sedikit teriak "Kau mengejutkanku..." lanjutnya smabil memasang wajah masam ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mengejek "Aiguuu... beruang besar terkejut rupanya" ledeknya "Apa yang kau baca ?"

Lawan bicara Kyungsoo tergagapa dan langsung menutup buku tersebut kemudian memasukkannya kedalam tas ransel yang berengger di kursi sisinya.

Kyungsoo mencibir "Ish! Pelit sekali..." ucapnya. "Kau tumben sekali di sini Jongin-ah?"

Jongin menyesap minumannya "Hyung melarangku berkunjung ke ruanganya. Dia bilang aku tidak bisa menganggu hari ini..."

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tentu saja, kami sedang sibuk saat ini"

"Lalu kenapa kau disini jika sibuk?"

Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman lebar kepada Jongin"Tentu saja karena aku selesai tepat waktu.. ah sebentar.." Kyungsoo berdiri menghampiri meja kasir untuk mengambil pesannya dan ia kembali duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum kaffein noona!" ucap Jongin sambil memandangi Kyungsoo yang sedang menikmati minumannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah ketagihan sepertinya. Mereka memberiku semangat setiap harinya..." Kyungsoo tersenyum mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Tapi tidak baik untuk kesehatan..."

"Aku akan mengimbanginya dengan menjaga pola hidup sehat Kim Jongin" sela Kyungsoo sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya.

"Bagaimana jika kau berhenti minum kopi dan menggantinya dengan aku?"

"Huh?"

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduknya "Maksudnya, jika kopi bisa memberimu semangat setiap harinya, aku juga bisa memberimu semangat seiap harinya"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras mendengar pernyataan Jongin "Hahahahha... kau? Dengan tingkah absurd mu itu? Yang ada aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa setiap harinya"

"Bagus dong"

"Tidak-tidak... aku masih ingin menjadi orang normal untuk tertawa setiap hari... ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan tugas akhirmu?"

Jongin mengangkat bahunya "Entahlah..."

"Kenapa kau begitu malas sekali menyelesaikan tugas akhirmu. Bagaimana kau mau lulus jika kau malas begini?"

Jongin memajukkan badannya ke arah meja yang memisahkan mereka "Meskipun aku tidak lulus kuliah, toh aku akan mewarisi perusahaan ini. setelah aku melengserkan Jongdae hyung tentunya..." jawabnya asal.

"Ah terserah kau saja..." Kyungsoo malas menanggapi jika Jongin sudah bicara ke arah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang pewaris karenakekayaan orang tuanya. Dan sialnya, Kyungsoo adalah karyawan yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan dari kekayaan orang tua Jongin. Jongin adalah anak bungsu di keluarga Kim. Kim Joonmyeon si anak pertama sudah menikah dan menetap di China dengan istrinya. Kim Jongdae adalah kakak kedua Jongin, ia menjabat sebagai direktur redaksi di kantor Kyungsoo. Sementara si Kim Jongin adalah gambaran nyata dari anak bungsu yang manja dan pemalas. Selain hobinya bolos kuliah, Jongin sangat menggemari berkunjung ke perusahaan dimana Kyungsoo bekerja. Bahkan hampir seluruh karyawan sudah hafal mati dengan sosok Kim Jongin yang terkenal selengean. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Joonmyeon yang memiliki wibawa bahkan ketika ia sedang bercanda sekalipun. Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang tidak memahami kegemaraan Jongin mengunjungi ruang kerjanya.

Jongin hanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Kedua matanya tidak lepas dari sosok gadis di depannya tersebut. "Apa hal seru yang begitu menarik perhatianmu, noona?" tanya Jongin akhirnya ketika mereka berdiam kurang lebih lima menit.

"Huh?" Kyungsoo mendongkak dan menatap Jongin, ia meleakkan ponselnya "Tidak ada... hanya melihat feed di instagram" jawabnya lalu menyedot minumannya dan kembali mengetuk-ngetuk layar ponselnya "Yak..Kim Jongin..." pekik Kyungsoo ketika Jongin merampas ponselnya "Apa yang kau lakukan? Eoh?" Kyungsoo berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya.

Jongin hanya mencibir dan sebisa mungkin menjauhkan benda tersebut dari jangkauan Kyungsoo "Ini?" tanya Jongin sambil menunjukkan layaar ponsel pada Kyungsoo "Hal yang tidak bermanfaat sekali" ejek Jongin sambil meletakkan ponsel Kyungsoo dengan asl.

Kyungsoo dengan segera memasukkan ponsel tersebut ke dalam kantongnya "Aku hanya melihat-lihat dan di penelusuran menjadi trending sepertinya..."

"Ck ck ck... tidak ku sangaka orang sepertimu melihat hal-hal seperi itu?" ejek Jongin

"Kenapa? Itu hal lucu, Jongin-ah! mereka membandingkan wajah mereka dengan sepeluh tahun yang lalu"

"Lalu ada manfaatnya? Mereka hanya pamer kau tahu"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya "Bahkan ini sangat aneh ketika kau berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang tidak bermanfaat" Kyungsoo berdecak "Lalu apa ada maanfaatnya dengan kau mengabaikan tugas akhir kuliah mu dengan berdiam disini?"

Jongin memasang wajah gugup "Tentu saja ada. Kau sendiri yang tidak tahu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malas mengiyakan semua perkataan Jongin.

"Lalu kau ingin melakukan ten years challenge juga?" Jongin kemudian mengungkit _feed_ yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus "Seandainya aku memiliki kenangan manis sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mungkin iya"

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau tahu, sepuluh tahun yang lalu adalah masa dimana aku tidak ingin mengingatnya apalagi mengenang. Masa dimana usaha ayahku bangkrut, kemudian ayah dan ibuku bercerai ditahun yang sama, dan ibuku meninggal di akhir tahun tersebut, miris bukan?" Kyungsoo menarawang.

"Maafkan aku, noona!" ucap Jongin pelan. "Sebaiknya jangan kau ingat bukan?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Aku harus mengingat hari kematian ibuku bukan?" Jongin menggeleng. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

Jongin mengangkat kedua bahunya "Nothing special" jawabnya acuh. "Kenangan manisnya tidak ada, kenangan pahitnya juga tidak ada sepertinya, entahlah aku lupa. Kau sudah melaluinya dengan hebat, noona..." puji Jongin. "Dari pada membuat ten years challenge sepuluh tahun yang lalu kenapa tidak kau buat resulosi sepuluh tahun ke depan?"

"Emm... sepuluh tahun ke depan yah? Aku membeli mobil mungkin?"

Jongin kembali berdecak, " Ck..ck...ck...Sempit sekali pikiranmu"

Kyungsoo mendelik tidak terima "Yak! Jangan mengejekku. Dibandingkan denganmu, aku lebih baik kau tahu. Diusiamu yang sekarang, kau masih bergantung dengan orang tuamu. Sementara aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan mapan. Terlepas dari bantuan orangtuamu, penghasilanku dan penghasilanmu lebih banyak penghasilanku kau tahu"

Jongin manggut-manggut "Penghasilanmu kan, ayahku yang menggaji" ejekknya lagi.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Berdebat dengan Jongin memang tidak bisa dipatahkan "Ah susah sekali bicara dengan mahasiswa abadi sepertimu. Lalu bagaimana denganmu si tuan berpikiran luas tentang resulosi hidupmu sepeluh tahun kedepan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan menekankan kalimatnya.

Jongin tersenyum, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja "Sepeuluh tahun ke depan? Tentu saja aku sedang menikmati akhir pekanku seperti ini dengan anak-anakku dan istriku" jawabnya penuh keyakinan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis "Ahh... sangat luas sekali tuan Kim" ejeknya. Kyungsoo bersiap kembali ke ruangannya.

"Aku serius , noona!" ucap Jongin cepat ketika Kyungsoo berdiri dari duduknya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tentu saja aku percaya Kim Jongin" Balasnya dan sudah siap bergegas.

"Sepuluh tahun ke depan, aku dan kamu sedang bermain dengan anak-anak kita yang lucu-lucu" ucap Jongin cepat membuat Kyungsoo kembali duduk dan tertawa mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Apakah kita akan besanan? Kau menjodohkan anakmu dengan anakku nanti?"

Jongin memelototkan matanya "Besanan ? Apa kau gila?" bentak Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget.

"Yak! Pelankan suaramu bodoh!" tegur Kyungsoo pelan dan menunduk karena malu akibat dari suara Jongin yang keras membuat beberapa pengunjung mengalihkan perhatinnya kepada mereka.

"Kan sudah ku bilang pemikiranmu itu sempit sekali. Aku tidak mengatakan kita besanan, noona! Maksudku di sepuluh tahun ke depan, aku sedang bermain dengan anakku. Aku sebagai ayahnya dan kau ibunya, jadi kita ini adalah suami istri di sepuluh tahun ke depan" Jongin menjelaskan secara deail.

Kyungsoo menganga dengan mata bulatnya yang melotot sempurna mendengar ucapan Jongin yang menurutnya ngawur.

Jongin ikut diam karena respon Kyungsoo yang pasif. Keduanya terihat canggung. "A- aku serius, noona! Maksudku aku ingin kau menjadi istriku..." Jongin akhirnya membuka kembali suaranya memecahkan keheningan yang erjadi beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau melamarku?" tanya Kyungsoo

Jongin mengangguk "Tentu saja"

Kyungsoo bangkit dari duduknya "Ck! Selesaikan dulu study mu baru melamar orang, bodoh!" ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih terdiam.

"Ish! Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa aku melamarnya tanpa pendekatan!"

.

.

.

"Apa si beruang besar itu salah makan? Kenapa bicaranya ngelantur sekali..." Kyungsoo mengomel sepanjang jalan ia kemabli ke ruanganya bahkan ketika ia sudah duduk di mejanya ia masih mengomel "Ck... dasar anak nakal. Pintar sekali membuat hati seseorang bergetar" Kyungsoo menarik kursinya dan mengipas-ngipas wajahnya dengan tangannya "Ugh.. panas sekali" Kyungsoo membenarkan posisi rambutnya yang ke bahu depan.

"Kyungsoo-yah, mana ice americano ku?" Baekhyun mendekat ke meja Kyungsoo dengan kursinya "Yak! Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Kyungsoo terlihat panik "Merah? Ah tidak kok.." elaknya.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo menggeleng kuat "Lalu minumanku?"

Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya "Astaga, aku lupa!" Kyungsoo tersenyum malu "Maafkan aku..." bujuknya.

Baekhyun mengangguk "Kau ini..." Baekhyun hendak kembali ke mejanya namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Eonni?" panggil Kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti merengek "Kim...Kim Jongin melamarku" Kyungsoo membenarkan diri untuk mengatakkanya.

Baekhyun terkejut "Woah...daebakk" ucapnya dengan kedua tangannya yang menutup mulut mungilnya.

"Ya aku tidak tahu kenapa anak itu bertingkah. Kami hanya mengobrol ini itu dan tiba-tiba dia bilang noona aku ingin kau menjadi istriku... huft... aku sangat memaklumi dengan tingkah konyolnya dia. Tapi ini sebuah lamaran dia buat bahan bercandaan. Untung aku, kalau gadis lain pasti sudah menganggapnya serius..." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan cepat seolah ia tak mengnal titik koma dalam berucap.

Mulut Baekhyun masih menganga tanpa tangan yang menutupinya "Kau? Yak. Kau menganggap ini bahan candaan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menepuk pundak Kyungsoo keras.

"Sakit, eonni!" pekik Kyungsoo sambil mengelus pundaknya "Kau ini hobi sekali memukul orang, heran deh!"

"Kau ini bodoh sekali Kyungsoo! Bagaimana bisa kau anggap lamaran itu adalah candaan?"

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya "Lalu kau ingin aku menganggapnya serius? Bagaimana jika ternyata itu hanya bahan candaanya seorang Kim Jongin?"

"Bagaimana jika ku balik seperti ini? Bagaimana jika itu hal yang serius dan kau anggap sebagai bahan candaan?"

Kyungsoo diam tak menjawab

"Kau dalam masalah Kyungsoo-yah! Ugh... kau ini sempit sekali kalau berfikir" ucap Baekhyun gemas.

"Yak! Eonni jangan mengejekku seperti itu!"

"Apa yang sedang kalian ributkan?" suara tegas berasal dari belakang mereka. Kim Jongdae berdiri dengan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuhnya "Apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Kim Jongdae, atasannya. Selalu menempatkan serius dan santai di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda.

"Kami...anu sajangnim" Baekhyun membuka suaranya "Kyungsoo baru saja di lamar Kim Jongin" jawab Baekhyun membuat seisi ruangan berhenti melakukan aktifitasnya dan menatap ke arah Kyungsoo begitu juga dengan Km Jongdae.

"Heol? Daebak?" samar-smar Kyungsoo bisa mendengar suara rekan kerjanya yang terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah itu? Apakah mereka diam-diam memiliki hubungan?"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya mendengar suara-suara di belakang tubuhnya. "Maaf sajang-nim. Aku tidak..." Kyungsoo hendak memberi penjelasan namun terpotong ketika Kim Jongdae berbicara.

"Do Kyungsoo, ke ruanganku segera!" perintahnya tegas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **...to be continue**_


End file.
